A ROSE A PROMISE the remake
by moonbaby1987
Summary: IMAGEN LOSING THE LOVE THAT WAS DESTINED FOR U AND KNOWING THAT THE FUTURE U KNOW AND AWAIT MAY NEVER BE. This is a remake of a story i wrote about 7YEARS AGO... IT NEEDED A LONG AWAITTED UPDATE! the character names are from the U.S vers.


**:OK GUYS I WROTE A STORY LIKE THIS ONE BUT I THINK IT WAS... 7 YEARS AGO!! AND I SAW THAT SOMEONE ADDED IT RECENTLY TO THER FAVS AND SINCE I HAD ALMOST FORGOTTEN ABOUT THIS PAGE :s I CHOSE TO READ THE STORY AND... YEAH... IT NEEDED AN UPDATE LOL... SO HERE IS THE NEW STORY AND YES THIS ONE WILL ALSO HAVE A FEW CHAPTERS. IF I CAN GET A FEW GOOD REVIEWS THE STORY WILL KEEP ON GOING LOL... SO I HOPE U LIKE THIS ONE BETTER THEN THE FIRST. LET ME KNOW :**

BY SHADIA MAKAEIL.

**A ROSE A PROMISE--**

She had been woken up before in the middle of the night with no real reason other then the heavy beating of her heart. She heard them again, the heavy footsteps and this time she could actually smell the heavy sweet perfume of roses. How many night like this would she have? She asked herself if she would ever be able to live her life as if nothing had happened. She sat up in her bed and looked around at the dark surrounding of her room slightly lit from the glowing of the moon and the city lights below her and then once more she felt it again… the heavy beating, her heart melting into her chest. There was something missing, ofcorse she knew what it was but too acknolidge it would be far too much pain to bare… but it was too late. The empty space beside her in their bed wer someone used to lay. The heavy beating continued, faster and louder, she could hear the beating of her heart in her ears "stop" she whispered, "stoop"… she couldn't take it any longer. She brought her knees to her chest and held them close to her as she cried letting her tears slip down her cheeks and closing her eyes she search for a memory that would bring him to her. She was brought back to the many nights they both slept and how she felt safe in his arms while he held her tight with them. Any fool would know that a memory could not take you back but it can sooth your soul for a moment, just imagining his face and the happiness they shared was enough to feel his comforting spirit holding her once more. The apartment they shared will now be so empty without him.

She got out of bed and slipped on one of his shirts that still had his smell then tip toed into the kitchen for a glass of water. As she made her way reality set in, she wasn't alone, her friends all there in her living room slept silently. Now pouring her glass of cooling water she saw a shimmer in the corner of her eye, she gasped and whipped her head around. The city lights twinkled… she could make it out through the slidding doors that led out to the balckoney… the balckoney… the place where he held her and told her he loved her and asked if she would take him as her husband. Maybe the twinkle was a sign she thought. Maybe I should make my way there. She made her way over her friends quietly as they slept on the floor and sofa. She gently slid the door open and felt the cool breeze surround her. This was now the moment of truth. Ever since it happened she was afraid to walk on out to this very place. She looked down and what a drop that seemed off the 14th floor. She felt the tears swelling up in her eyes once more and she could almost make out his voice in the wind calling out to her. No one would ever understand her pain even tho she now held it in silently it was still as if with every breath she took was the cutting of her flesh. She let go of the glass and sunk down the bars holing them tight, she could barely see anything, blinded by the tears that fell but she could she the twinkling of shattered glass besides her "why not" she thought "I died the moment he did". She picked up the biggest shard of glass she could see and held it tight while she tried to gather herself for a moment while blood dripped down her palm, it was strange how she couldn't even feel pain anymore but when your dead they say that pain dosnt exist. She proceeded to lift the glass to her wrist and for a moment the wind setteled to a hush as she pressed down and then… she heard a large bang that threw her off. She turned her head to find her friend Ray standing there behind the glass door pressing both her palms against the thick glass looking at her with disbelief.

"what the hell did u think u wer doing Serena?! Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Serena couldn't stare at her in the eyes "yes honestly I am, do u know what its like to have your heart torn out of your chest and stepped on?? Ray I loved him with everything I had and now hes dead, gone. Im never gonna see him again and im haunted by my memories that drive me… insane but I don't want to lose them." She could now hear her friends waking up in the background and then saw the light flick on. "what happened guys?" mina said rubbing her eyes and yawning. "Oh my god, serena your bleeding" Ami said in fear. "oh am i?" serenas voice went to a whisper as her face went blank looking on to the cement ground. "what the hell is going on?" lita said looking down at serena. "its ok guys its just a small cut nothing serious… im gonna go get some disinfectant and towels" said ami after inspecting the cut. "ok serena come on get up" ray said as she helped her stand.

Once in bed serena asked to be alone and left with her thoughts and her friends respected that. They had all taken off into the kitchen to have a cup of coffee since now they wer on the look out. She thought of nothing, she spoke of nothing. A blank hallow in the distance yelling from across eternity. Words would form but meaning full definitions of what she needed to express would not come out. A world of emotions that could not be told. Only a string of on going sentences could be put together to try to explain her and the images running in her mind, but not even all the words in the English language could explain her pain and sorrow. The tears running down her face; and for every each one of them a memory behind it. The trembling in her hands, the headaches, the ill feeling in her stomach, all symptoms of something forming, growing, and eating away within her. She could open up her mouth and nothing but unfulfilling sounds would escape it. Nothing would rid her of the pain she felt, nothing other short of screaming and kicking, yelling till her lungs would bleed. All she could really do is sit in her dark room and listen to the echoes of her troubles in her mind and hope that one day her eyes would stop their water bleeding and that she could go deaf and find a home cradled in a box. To her the future seemed bleak and empty and even tho she knew that her love was gone forever, she wished that it was all a bad nightmare and that she would eventually awake from this torment and find him holding her.

"ok guys what are we gonna do?" the four gathered round the table with cups of coffee in hand. "I don't know but we cant leave her alone and I don't think theres much we can do to cheer her up" said Lita "I know but I don't even feel comfortable leaving her alone in her room, poor girl" Ray said as she sipped her coffee. "Can you just imagen losing the love of your life like that in a car accident? She wouldn't even tell me the hole story I heard it from one of his friends. Apparently the car flipped off a cliff while he was avoiding a truck." Said Ray "I heard that if it wasn't for the rain he wouldn't have had such a hard time breaking and he would still be here today" said Mina… "he loved her so much he was coming home and he even had roses in the car with a note attached to them for her… she wont even open it. The police men gave her the note with what ever roses didn't get smashed up along with his wallet and… oh my god that would have killed me" Ray got up and started walking into her friends room and slowly creeped opened the door. There she was her blond haired friend sleeping. She had finally cried herself to sleep and she watched her as she slept her hair had seemed like gold in the moon light and it was caressing her face. She slowly closed the door but left a space so if a sound was made atleast someone would hear it and returned to the kitchen. "ok guys shes sleeping now I think im gonna stay up but you guys can go back to sleep" she said. "no I think wer just gonna stay up its already 4:45 the sun will be up soon anyways" said amy "im gonna clean up a bit" said Mina "and im gonna start cocking… something… I need to keep busy"


End file.
